


Encounter A Nation

by QueerMuse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Genre: Basically all the nations, Every nation ships destiel, It gets crazy, Multi, eventually, hints about more ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerMuse/pseuds/QueerMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have a chance meet in with a certain super power and island nation and now they keep meeting other countries left and right! Be with the Winchesters as they constantly run into very different nations.</p><p>(From my account at Fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Encountering Nations

 

America knew about the things that go bump in the night, I mean how could he not? They were everywhere in his country, he was basically infested. Supernatural beings tended to like Americans for some reason . The supernatural creatures that lurked at night have been in America ever since he can remember, they’ve just always been there. America always ignored them unless they got out of control, then he steps in. He can’t just kick them out either, because they’re natives and he doesn’t like the thought of ridding them of their home, but that doesn’t mean he will stop any hunter from killing them.

America was currently headed to a certain hideout in Lebanon, Kansas with England. Why he was doing that you ask? Well it’s kind of a long story…

 

1958

America walked over to a certain Henry Winchester who was sitting at the huge table with a huge world map on it researching more stuff about the supernatural.

“I heard you wanted to talk to me dude!”, America said cheerfully, taking a seat right next to Henry. America’s face became serious once he caught sight at the somber look on the Men of Letters’ member’s face.

“Mr. America I need for you to do something for me…”, Henry stated, looking straight at the nation.

“Hey, no need to be formal. Just call me Alfred… What is it you need?”, America asked softly.

“Being a member of the Men of Letters can be dangerous, and I was wondering if you could watch over this place when I die.” Henry requested, waiting for the American’s response. America’s eyes widened as he took in the request and gulped.

“Okay first of all, it’s If you die. I mean who said you were going to die?” America answered nervously, running a hand through his hair avoiding a certain cowlick. “And of course man. Anything for a buddy. It’s just… Why are you asking this all of a sudden? It’s all kind of out of the blue.”

“I have this feeling that somethings going to happen to me soon and that I might not make it…” The Winchester said worriedly, he looked truly scared.

“Dude, calm down! I think you’re just paranoid. Don’t dwell on it too long, you’ll get stress lines.” America smiled reassuringly, trying to comfort the man.

“I’m sure you’re right. I mean you’re America! You must be right!” Henry Winchester said as he got up, picking up his notes and left.

“Yep, I’m America.” he said, trying to hide his worry for the man.

A few weeks later, Henry Winchester went missing never to be seen again.

 

Present

America was walking towards the Men of Letters bunker with England to check up on the place. He did this every year and just got the idea to bring England. England was with him because checking up on an empty bunker got pretty lonely and England didn’t believe him when he said he had a whole hideout that had information on supernatural creatures.

“So where is this ‘hideout’ you speak of?” England asked suspiciously, and had a great reason for it to. England was slightly irritated that America said he didn’t believe in his ‘imaginary’ friends but then spoke of how he had real information on the supernatural. 

“Hold your horses, we’re almost there. Look there it is!” America pointed at a certain old slightly moldy entrance, it looked as if it was where you would go to your drug dealer to pick up your next daily dose of illegal drugs. Not a very clean place, indeed.

“It looks like a place you would take your victims to torture them.” England stated, a look of disgust plain on his face.

“It’s not all bad! You should see the inside!” America shook the keys to said place for emphasis walking toward the rustic door.Before America even opened the door he stopped, staring questionably at the place.

“Do you feel that?” America looked back at England worriedly. England walked closer to America. As soon as he got within a meter of the place he felt it. There was a force waving off the place that seemed to ward off evil. It was strong and made the two nations even more curious.

“There seems to be wards set up all over the place… Do you think there is someone inside?” England concluded.

“There’s not supposed to be anyone here. All the members are either dead or too old to even stand.” Informed the American, putting his hand on the door. ”We should check it out.” America slowly unlocked the door and pushed the door open walking in. England following.

“Hey! Who are you?!”

Sam Winchester was about to tell Dean about Cas and him breaking Metatron out of jail to find a cure for the Mark of Cain when the bunker door opened.

A man poked his head through the door looking around before his eyes settled on the duo currently in the room. He had blonde hair and a strange cowlick sticking up, and looked like he was in his early twenties. Dean glared at the man who stepped into the room and then the other man that walked into the room who had unusually large eyebrows.

“Hey! Who are you?!” Dean asked not too kindly reaching his hand towards his gun. “How’d you get in?!”

“I’m Alfred F. Jones and this is Arthur Kirkland,” America said gesturing to himself and the other man beside him. “I used a key. Now I could ask you the same thing...”

“We’re the Winchesters…” Sam said, unsure if he should have told them or not. America’s eyes widened at the familiar name, a smile growing on his face.

“The Winchesters?! Wow This is really unexpected!” America all but shouted. “I’ve heard a lot about you two!”

“Calm down Alfred. You’re scaring the poor lads.” Arthur spoke up in a strong british accent, walking towards the American. “Sorry.” Alfred mumbled, looking down.

“You’ve heard of us?” Sam asked quirking an eyebrow, looking questionably at the two uninvited guests.

“Well, yeah, the supernatural talk about you boys a lot. Your Famous!” America stated matter of factly. “By the way, I love what you’re doing for this country, it has to be hard.” America said sincerely, yeta smile still on his face.

“Well thanks-”, “What the hell are you?! You get through all the wards, you know who we are, and you know where this place is!” Dean interrupted angrily, still not liking the idea of being compromised. 

“A joy this one is, really. I don’t see what you see in these boys, Alfred. Honestly.” England remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms, and glaring at the Winchester duo. 

“Come on, Arthur! You know what they’ve done for me! Cut them some slack!” America pleaded to the Englishman, persuaded, he agreed. “Fine.”

“God you guys fight like an old married couple! When will you tell us what you are already?!” Dean asked impatiently, tapping his foot out of irritation. At this England smirked slightly before muttering quietly as possible, “We are an old married couple…”. America hearing England let out a chuckle. The younger of the Winchester brothers quirked a brow at this, while Dean stayed indifferent, his patience running thin.

“Sorry. I’m just going to let you know that what we are is super top secret and the only other humans who know are high government officials and-”, “Oh just get on with it already.” England interrupted again sensing the two brothers irritation.

“Fine. I’m the Personification of The United States of America.”, America said seriously, looking back at the two Winchesters, honesty showing through his sky blue eyes. Dean glared, scoffing. “You honestly expect me believe that? If you are actually the ole U S of A then prove it.”

“I’m not old… Nevermind, come over here. I’ll prove it to ya.” America said, waving his hand toward to himself. Dean walked over to the tall blond hesitantly, looking at America suspiciously. America gently grabbed the older Winchester’s face towards his own, making his look into his eyes.

What Dean saw astonished him. He saw time beyond his years, American flags waving through the wind, faint eagle screeches in the distance, vast land waiting to be explored, and wars. So many different wars with redcoats and fighter jets with deadly bombs that could destroy cities. A wave of patriotism washed over Dean as he stepped back in awe at the country, finally believing him.

“Damn, so you’re the real Land of the Free and Home of the Brave… I would think America would be a girl since it’s kind of feminine.” Dean teased a smile gracing his face. “But what would that make you?” He asked looking at Arthur, who was happy they believe in them already. 

“Oh, sorry. Forgive my manners. I’m the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or England for short.”

 

“Okay, now that we’re done with that, will you tell us what brings you here?” Sam asked, slightly curious on the whole personified nation thing. 

“Oh, that, it turns out that before your grandpa, Henry Winchester, disappeared he wanted me to watch over this place every few years.”, America said. The Winchesters eyed widened at the mention of their late grandpa, looking at each other, internally agreeing to not tell their country what had happened to the man. “Well that sounds reasonable, I-”. Sam was interrupted by a familiar sound of fapping wings that Dean knew and secretly loved (AN:wiggles eyebrows). 

“Hello Dean. Sam.” Castiel greeted, finally noticing the other people occupying the room. “It seems you have guests.”

“Cas, this America and England.” Dean said gesturing at the two countries, who were staring in awe at the angel, for they could see his wings.

“I am aware.” The angel stated, calmly staring back at the two nations.

“You mean, you knew?”, Dean asked slightly hurt that his best friend him something this big. Sam winced at the sound of his brother’s words.

“It was confidential information that couldn’t be told to anybody without clearance from a higher up.” Castiel looked at Dean apologetically, he didn’t like seeing the older Winchester sad like that.

“It’s okay. You were just following orders.” Dean forgave the angel, looking into each others eyes, doing that eye fuck thing that they always seem to do in the TV show. Sam cleared his throat, breaking the two of their eye lovemaking. Sam liked that his otp was practically canon, he’d just wished they’d get a room. America and England, thinking that they were intruding on something intimate, decided to take their leave, accepting destiel as their new otp.

“Well it’s been nice meeting you guys but now that I know this place is in good hands, I can finally be at peace. Thank you for what you do for your country.” America said as he walked out grabbing England’s hand. So England and America got into their car and left.

For the Winchesters, it won’t be the last time they Encounter a Nation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have a chance meet in with a certain super power and island nation and now they keep meeting other countries left and right! Be with the Winchesters as they constantly run into very different nations.
> 
> (From my account at Fanfiction.net)

As the Winchesters and Castiel were driving back from a hunt, they couldn't help but remember what America and England had said as they were leaving the bunker. What America had said made them worry, which didn’t really help their situation at the time, considering they were still trying to find a way to get the Mark of Cain off of Dean. It had made them anxious and jumpy looking around everywhere they went. What the personified countries had said went a little like this....

One Day Previous…

“Hold up! One last thing…” America interrupted, turning around facing the Winchesters and celestial being with a serious face. “Now that you know the age old secret of personified nations, you are more vulnerable to danger. 

Some people would kill to find out what we are, and considering the fact that you are hunters, you are in even more danger. But I wouldn’t worry too much about that since you have stopped the apocalypse from happening countless times.”

“What you should worry about more is the fact that once you’ve met one nation, and actually know their secret, you are more likely to meet other nations too. It’s inevitable. ” England finished off, also turning towards the brothers and the angel.

“The reason for this is that once a nation has revealed to you their true identity it’s as if your whole view on the world has changed making you more vulnerable to you encountering others.” America explained fervently.

“So what you’re saying is that since you’ve told us that you are in fact the America and the England that you’ve made us a danger in meeting others like you?” Sam suggested, trying to grasp the fact once they knew they were at risk to meeting other countries.

“Precisely.” the Englishman confirmed with a nod.

“Are you saying that the others are a danger to us?’ Dean asked, as he gestured to his brother and Castiel.

“Well, not particularly no. But some of them are a little… um eccentric?” America offered questionably, looking at England for approval.

“Yes, some of them can be a bit odd, but we’re not saying that there isn’t a little something different about us too.” England admitted, looking at America as he pointed to the both of them.

“What do you mean by odd?” Dean had asked, as he tilted his head to the side not-so-different in a way that a puppy would.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” said the American as he took England’s hand in his own and disappeared, the sound of eagles screeching and lions roaring.

“Oh come on!” Dean yelled, swinging his arms up angrily.

Present

“So Cas, do you know what he meant by odd?” Dean inquired, as he stopped at a redlight and looked at the back seat where the angel was currently sitting.

“No, the only thing I know about them is that they live as long as the country is still running, that if the land or people were to get attacked then they would feel it, and that they tend to act like how all their people act combined.” Cas replied in all seriousness. The green light lit up, Dean continued to drive headed towards a bar they could eat at.

“Well this is just great! We’ve got the crazy countries on our asses and to top it all off we still have to find a way to the mark off!”

“Dean calm down.” Sam said, looking at his brother worriedly.

“I’m fine… I’m fine.” Dean reassured to not only Sam, but himself.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Italian bar that was conveniently placed right by the motel that they were currently staying at. The hunting trio walked to the entrance to the establishment, Dean holding the door for Sam and Castiel to walk in. As they were headed to the bar, Dean ran into a shorter man with a strange hair curl, who had just gotten up from his seat at a booth sitting right by a tall man with blonde hair slicked back.

“Oh mio! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you! Please don’t hurt me!” The short man apologized quickly in a strong Italian accent. But that wasn’t the only clue that told them that he was an Italian. You could say he talked mostly with his hands, which helped because they could barely tell what he was saying with how fast he articulated, also with the fact that he was letting out a stream of Italian words that nobody understood except Cas. The angel of the lord had knowledge of what foreign language the flustered man was rapidly speaking because being a Messenger of God meant he had to answer everyones prayers no matter what nationality they are. 

“Sono così molto molto dispiaciuto!(1)”  
The man had his eyes shut which was a little strange, but other than that they didn’t expect what they were about to learn about him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! It’s okay, it was just a mistake!” Sam replied, trying to calm down the frantic italian. At this, the small man immediately calmed down.

The buff blonde man sitting at the bar who had overheard his friend’s fast apologies got up from his seat and turned around, startling blue eyes widening at the sight of the brothers and the angel. The man quickly walked over to the italian, joining his friend. The italian man noticed his partner walking towards him and opened his big brown eyes for the first time since they’ve ran into him. The man looked taken aback when spotted them, especially when his eyes landed on Castiel, a huge smile on his face.

“Oh wow! Germany, Germany! Look at that! A real angel!” the man proclaimed as he grabbing onto “Germany’s” arm tightly. The Italian man gasped. “Oooh! Germany! They know!”

“Know about what?” Dean inquired suspiciously. “And how do you know that he’s an angel?”

“He meant that you know what nations are… personally.” the blonde man said in a very deep german accent. Sam and Dean’s eyes widened, remembering what America had said.

“The reason for this is that once a nation has revealed to you their true identity it’s as if your whole view on the world has changed making you more vulnerable to you encountering others.”

It clicked. These people were nations, and they didn’t exactly know what that meant for them.

“Ciao! I’m North Italy, also known as Feliciano Vargas. Nice to meet you.” Italy said happily, holding out his hand for them to shake.

“Ludwig Beilschmidt. I’m Germany.” said the German seriously, also holding out his hand. The Winchesters shook the two countries hands, looking at them strangely.

“Well, I’m Dean Winchester, this my brother Sam, and this is Castiel.” Dean said, introducing them all.

“The Winchesters?” Feliciano asked curiously. “The hunters?”

“You’ve heard of us?” Sam asked back.

“Well, yeah! America talks about you guys a lot and anyone who is not human has at least heard of you.” Italy informed the trio. “Come on, join us! We can talk about this while we sit!” The Italian guided them back to their booth that the two were originally sitting at. With no choice but to follow the man, they went. Sitting at the booth, the new guests of the two countries looked uncomfortable still remembering what America and England had said about others like them.

“Yes, some of them can be a bit odd, but we’re not saying that there isn’t a little something different about us too.”  
The WInchesters prepared for the worst, taking heed to the warning.

“Sorry about this…” Germany apologized quietly, to the others of the group not including Italy. Sam nodded in understanding, “It’s fine.” he replied.

The night went on like this with the Italian asking an embarrassed Castiel about what it was like being an angel, and asked the brothers what hunting was like. 

Ludwig and Dean eventually started talking about their different favorite cars and hit off pretty well. The whole time, the trio never noticed anything weird about the two and it relieved and alarmed them.

As the night was coming to an end the group split up the bill between them, and got up to leave, Italy gave them all a big hug and walked back to Germany. The Winchesters and the Angel were startled for a second until they calmed themselves remembering that he was Italian after all.

“So, Germany. Do you think I can top tonight?”

WHAT?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters have a chance meet in with a certain super power and island nation and now they keep meeting other countries left and right! Be with the Winchesters as they constantly run into very different nations.
> 
> (From my account at Fanfiction.net)

Emily was doing her last rounds for the hotel she was working at, pushing her cleaning cart around going to the next room that was scheduled to be cleaned. She went to the next door and knocked, making sure the room was vacant. hearing no answer she walked in. When she was in the room Emily noticed that the room was extremely cold, shivering, she brought her hands to her arms, trying to bring some warmth to herself. Emily sighed, a small puff of condensation coming out. 

“Geez w-why is it so c-cold?” Emily asked to no one in particular, shivering.

“Who are you?” A high pitched voice asked, turning towards the voice Emily saw a small white ball of fluff. The ball of fur lifted up its head revealing a polar bear. Emily shrieked taking a few steps back. 

The bathroom door opened, a slightly transparent man walking out.

“Oh m-maple…”

With The Winchesters

“So get this, there is this hotel in the next town over that’s said to be haunted.” Sam stated, looking up at his brother from his laptop. Dean pulled the laptop towards him skimming through the article. 

“Cold chills, transparent people, and… a polar bear? Really? Seems to be our kind of gig.” Dean said sarcastically, looking back at his younger brother. 

“Come on Dean, we need a break from all the drama with the mark and the countries.” Sam explained, trying to convince his older but shorter brother.

“Fine. Get your stuff ready we are going hunting.”

“So what exactly happened when you umm… spotted this… figure?” Dean asked the room service woman named Emily. Dean and Sam were disguised as journalists to gather information to ‘write an article’ on the case on the ‘Ghost of the North’ as people were calling it due to the polar bear and the coldness that came with it when seen.

“W-well I was going around t-trying to clean the rooms for the next guest, which by the way were very important international politicians or something a-and-” Emily rambled on until she was interrupted by Sam. “Wait, so there is a politician going to stay the night at a hotel? No offense but hotels aren’t always the cleanest of places for someone from the government especially if they’re from another country. I would think the government would reserve a heavily guarded place for the person to stay at.” Sam questioned the girl curiously.

“I know! Thats what I thought at first but the hotel is going to be housing a lot of politicians for some kind of meeting or something, and the American government thought it would be better to keep them together…” Emily explained quickly.

“So, what was the ghost like?” Dean asked impatiently, trying to get to the point.

“Oh… um he had medium length curly hair and a strange curl thing sticking out with glasses. There was a-a baby polar bear on his bed too.” She said nervously recalling her in encounter. Dean and Sam looked at each other at the mention of a polar bear as this was a little odd even for their kind of profession.

“T-the weird part was when the polar bear talked…” The situation was starting to remind them of the time when a town had a wishing well and a girl asked for her teddy bear to be real, creating a suicidal drunk teddy bear.

“What did the polar bear say?” Sam asked gently, the girl was shaking slightly in fear of the memory.

“It said ‘Who are you’. It’s voice was really high pitched.” She answered.

“And did the guy say anything?” Sam asked, looking at the girl his head tilting a bit.

“Well… I think so, but it was very faint. He said ‘Oh maple’, as if he were surprised… It was really strange.” Emily replies quizzically.

“Has anyone gone back to the room the ghost was said to haunt?” Dean asked lastly.

“No. Everyone is too scared of the idea of a ghost being here so they avoid it.” She said shaking her head.

“What was the room number? Do you think we can go check it out?” Sam questioned as he and his brother got up from where they were sitting while they were interviewing the frightened room maintenance lady.

“Yes it was room number 413.”

A Few Hours Later

“Do you think her story checks out?” Sam asked his brother as he was helping get the weapons out of the trunk of the impala, grabbing a loaded shotgun full of rock salt and putting it in their duffle bag.

“I don’t know, maybe? It was a kind of funky to me.” Dean responded strangely, picking up an iron crowbar and waving it in front of Sam and smiled cheekily. “Only one way to find out right?” 

Sam and Dean slowly opened the door to the room said to have the ghost and polar bear in it with the extra set of keys that they were given. As they walked in holding their EMF detectors that were strangely not going off considering of said ghost rumor, as this did not go unnoticed the Winchesters prepared themselves for anything.

“Who are you?” The Winchesters turned to the new voice, eyes falling upon the rumored young polar bear. The polar bear was sitting on the hotel bed looking at the two curiously, his head tilted. 

“Did he say that?” Dean asked Sam, looking weirdly at the bear. Sam shrugged, looking around the hotel room they were in. The room was fairly ordinary hotel room the only thing out of place being the actual polar bear in the room and a suitcase… wait suitcase?!

“Dean someone is here…” Sam spoke softly, pointing at the suitcase set right by the bed.

“Yeah I’m here.” A new voice spoke out timidly. Dean and Sam turned around pulling guns up in a shooting stance pointing at the new person in the room. The guy immediately put his hands up in a surrendering pose. “H-hey no need to shoot me, I didn’t do anything.”

The man’s almost violet eyes widened as he actually got a look Winchesters. “Oh so you know… “

“Who are you? And what do you mean we know?” Sam asked the blonde man. The man chuckled a little as he picked up the polar bear, rubbing its head a little. “You have no idea how many people ask me that.”

“I’m Matthew Williams and this is Kumajiro.” Matthew said as he held up kumajiggle slightly. “Also known as Canada.”

“You’re a country? What’s with all the invisibility, cold spots, and polar bear then?” Dean asked Canada nodding his head towards Kumajayjay.

“You see I’m easily forgotten. Many people don’t know that there is another country above The United States.” Canada explained to the brothers.

“There is?” Dean queried. Sam elbowed his brother in the side. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Yeah that’s where Canada is…” Matthew said, looking down. “It’s because America is loud and more noticeable brother out of the two of us.”

“America is your brother?” Dean questioned the Canadian. 

“We’re twins.”

“That still doesn’t really explain why there is cold spots though.” Dean countered, crossing his arms.

“I’m Canadian. Kumajama and I are used to colder temperatures, so I turned the thermostat down a lot.” Canada explained matter-of-factly.

“So I’m guessing you are one of the politician from another country?” Sam asked embarrassed, I mean they did kind of just walk in on Canada and they didn’t really knock either.

“Yep! We are having a meeting soon. So all the nations in the world are coming here because it’s America’s turn to host.” Canada said, the WInchesters eyes widened at the word ‘all’. 

“So you mean every single god damn country in the world is coming here?” Dean asked angrily.

“Y-yeah to discuss world p-problems.” The North American twin said a little put off by the older Winchester’s anger. “Not that we get anything done at the meetings anyway...” Canada mumbled to himself as an after thought.

“What do mean nothing gets done?” Sam inquired.

“It’s better you not know…“ Canada told them while shivering at the bad memories. Sam and Dean sighed, exhausted already from the idea of running into anymore personified nations wasting their time. 

“Is there anyway to you know… avoid this? No offense.” Sam asked dejectedly, carding his hand through his hair.

“No, no I get it. We can be a handful. Nothing you can really do aboot preventing themselves from meeting one of us, if just happens and you have to deal with it, eh.” Canada explained seriously. “And not all of us are necessarily bad, but some- I mean most of us not normal. We all have our own quirks just like humans do. Some are just more extreme than others.”

“Well fine then. I guess we should be leaving then. I’m sorry about barging in on you.” Sam said apologizing to the second largest country.

“It’s fine. Good luck, you’ll need it.” Canada responded, watching as the brothers let themselves out of his hotel room.

Later On

“Do you think us encountering different countries will affect us from removing the mark?” Sam asked Dean as they were driving down the road to their next hunt. As Dean answered back in a low whisper, “I don’t know..”


End file.
